theroosterteethfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievement Hunter
Achievement Hunter is a branch of Rooster Teeth Productions. There motto is "Tips, Tricks and more at Achievementhunter.com" It focuses mainly on Achievement guides in various games. Although it is heavily Xbox 360 focused, there have been other series such as Trophy Hunter for the PS3 and some PC/Mac achievement guides. In 2008, CEO of Rooster Teeth Productions, Burnie Burns, made a bet with employee Geoff Ramsey. The bet was that Geoff Ramsey couldn't get 10,000 gamerscore in a week. If Geoff didn't suceed, he would owe Burnie Burns 1000 dollars, but if he exceeded, Burnie would owe him however much he exceeded 10,000 gamerscore by. Geoff won the contest and Burnie paid him in full. Although this was to launch Achievement Hunter, it also launched the Drunk Tank, now known as the Rooster Teeth Podcast. As this bet was made on the first episode of the Drunk Tank, featuring Geoff Ramsey, Burnie Burns, and podcast head Gus Sorola. It was released December 9th, 2008. In 2009, Achievement Hunter co-founder, Jack Patillo was hired to work in the Achievement Hunter branch along side Geoff Ramsey. It wasn't until 2011 when they hired the third Achievement Hunter employee, Michael Jones. He was hired because he started a series on Achievement Hunter called Rage Quit, which has earned him the nickname Rage quit, or Michael "Rage Quit" Jones. In 2012, they've hired several employees, including Gavin Free, and Ray Navarez. Gavin Free just being someone who is good friends with Geoff Ramsey, and has known the companys CEO for some time. Ray Navarez was hired because he has been making community videos for several years, and is very big in the community, he often worked along side either Jack or Geoff before being hired, doing video commentaries for Achievement guides. Over the past several years, Achievement Hunter has been making series that appear weekly. Achievement Hunter Weekly Update or AHWU Began in Late April - Early March 2010. The first episode featured Geoff and Jack explaining the new releases of the week. As with every episode, the two explain Game releases, DLC, an Achievement of the week, Gaming news, and recently, an Achievement Hunter Video of the week. Every episode being released on a monday, each episode features a person or group of people saying the episode number. In 2011, Jack requested that the audience start sending in submissions for the episode number, because he was running short on finding people saying numbers. Jack asked the audience to send in their submissions to a certain email, but this particular email was Geoffs email, he did this while Geoff was on vacation, so for the rest of his vacation, he was getting thousands of emails of people saying numbers. AHWU is still currently being made every monday of the week. Fails of the Weak was started by Geoff and Jack, the first episode features 6 fails (IamTehBear was one of the featured fails). Next to AHWU, FoTW is the second longest running Achievement Hunter series. It was started in September, 2010, and continues to be uploaded every Friday. Each episode features 10 fails in Halo: Reach, which may move onto Halo 4. Geoff and Jack continue to be the only two commentators, despite the other people working there now (Consistency). As said on the RTP (Rooster Teeth Podcast) by Jack, the email for FoTW is full of fails, ranging from the tens of thousands of emails. Achievement Horse is another series started by Geoff and Jack, the thirds longest running series in Achievement Hunter. The first episode was in January, 2011, where Geoff and Jack made multiple obstacle courses for each other to try and beat, if one person won, then the other would get a letter H-O-R-S-E. The series was started because Geoff wanted to play Jack in a Horse game, but it was too hot in Texas, so he thought to play it in video games instead. He stated that he wanted to try to do things in different games, such as jump over a bus in GTA, but then saw Halo: Reach and thought, why not just build maps in forge. They soon, like episode 2, requested user submitted maps, and they got what they asked for. AH Horse takes place in Halo 4 now. They have had two different tournaments, with Michael winning the first one, and Burnie winning the second. This is... is a series started by Geoff and Jack. It focuses mainly on a game and it's content, they go over some of the games achievements as well. They stated they started this series to give games they thought didn't get enough press or advertisement. It began March 29th, 2011, featuring Dynasty Warriors 7. Things to do in is another series started by Geoff and Jack, where they take a game and show you some fun things to, or some things you might not of known how to do. They first episode premiered November 30th, 2011, featuring The Cop Stop in Saints Row: The Third. A Look Back at is a series where the gang takes an older game, and shows you what it was like, or remind you of the game itself. Let's Plays is another series that the Achievement Hunter crew does, every week they do a Minecraft Let's play featuring either community made maps, or AH made maps. They also do Let's plays in newer games coming out and have recently started doing some in PC games. These proved to be wildly popular among the community as the videos have racked up tens of millions of views in a short 6-7 months from December 2012.